Mémoires d'une vie passée à t'aimer
by Jessilia
Summary: REEDITION Apendice à Souffrances ONESHOT Sirius est mort, Elane est dans sa chambre, couchée sur le lit de celui qu'elle a tant aimé. Elle s'adresse à lui avant de le retrouver pour l'éternité. REVIEWS PLEASE


Blabla de moi : Petite one-shot que j'ai écrit à la va vite. Il contient tout ce que je ressens, encore une fois. Il s'agit des mémoires d'Elane, l'héroïne de ma première fic, Souffrances. Elle s'adresse à Sirius juste avant de mourir. Et elle reflète parfaitement mes pensées du moment. Les souvenirs, ils appartiennent au passé, ils sont tout ce que j'ai.

Me revoilà, je sais, je ne fais plus d'upload de mes nouvelles fics, désolée, pour me pardonner, je vous remet celle-là, j'y ai apporté quelques petites améliorations, quelques mots par-ci par-là, pour la rendre plus intense encore. J'aime particulièrement ce one-shot, il résume bien ma vie jusqu'à maintenant… lol… Comme vous voyez, je suis toujours aussi joyeuse. Voilà, le contenu n'a pas vraiment changé, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours.

Bises à tous

**Mémoires d'une vie passée à t'aimer.**

Je m'appelle Elane, j'ai 36 ans, comme toi. Tu as été enfermé injustement il y a 15 ans, tu as passé les plus belles année de ta vie captif, pour avoir soi-disant trahit et mené à la mort tes deux meilleurs amis, pour le compte d'un mage noir qui nous avait enlevé notre enfant. Je suis restée seule, sans toi, isolée, renfermée sur moi.

Je t'avais aimé dès le premier instant, toi, l'insouciant, qui cachait tant de souffrances derrière un masque d'insolence. Je suis la seule à t'avoir vu tel que tu étais réellement, tu t'es ouvert peu à peu, tu m'as entraîné dans ton monde, je ne l'ai plus quitté. Pour tout, dire, je ne voulais plus le quitter.

Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? J'étais bien, je me sentais en sécurité, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Je me sentais bien, au chaud dans tes bras parce que loin de toi j'avais froid. Rien n'était comparable à toi, si tendre, si doux, si beau. Tu m'as sauvée, tu m'as aimée, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Toi, tu étais mon étoile, tu es devenu ma vie.

Ce jour de la fête des morts, je t'ai perdu toi. J'ai tout perdu, mon pire cauchemar c'était réalisé, on m'avait tout enlevé. Oui tu étais tout pour moi, tu étais toute ma vie, dépositaire de mon cœur, de mon âme, je n'étais plus rien sans toi et on t'a enlevé loin de moi. Je dépéris.

Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je suis folle, que tu ne le mérites pas. Je te répondrais que, effectivement, je suis folle, folle de toi. Quand à savoir si tu le mérites ou non, moi seule peux en décider. Et en ce qui me concerne, je préfère de loin te retrouver dans la mort, que de vivre ne serais-ce que quelques années de plus sans toi. Chaque minute passée sans toi est un véritable calvaire, je ne souhaite que te retrouver, continuer de rêver, à tes côtés. On dit que les rêves vécus à deux forment les souvenirs les plus beaux. Je n'y croyais pas avant de te rencontrer. Maintenant, je n'aspire qu'à continuer à rêver, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma vie. Les rêves, c'est maintenant tout ce qui me reste pour être avec toi. Seulement pour rêver, il faut être endormie. Tu comprends maintenant mon souhait de m'endormir à jamais ?

Non, je sais. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me connaissais, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'aimais. Moi, pleine de vie. Mais tu le sais mieux que personne, on peut changer par amour. Tu en es le plus bel exemple, toi qui aimais la mort, qui vivait dans l'attente de la mort, qui avait toutes les raisons de vouloir mourir, tu as pourtant continué à vivre, pour moi. Et moi maintenant, je veux mourir… Pour toi.

Tu sais, les souvenirs, c'est ce qu'on peut emmené de plus beau dans l'éternité. Les souvenirs, mes plus beaux souvenirs ce sont ceux que j'ai vécus avec toi, dans tes bras.

Notre rencontre, en troisième année, lors des options, études des runes, on étais les meilleurs dans cette matière, j'étais à Serdaigle, toi à Gryffondor. Tu étais avec James et Remus, j'étais seule. Comme toujours. Je me sentais seule, délaissée par mon auror de père à cause de son travail, détestée par ma belle-mère, à cause de mon sang. Un sang-mêlée, une honte, un déchet. Elle me l'avais bien souvent répété. Grâce à cela, je n'avais pas confiance en moi. Jusqu'à ce que tu me souris. Ce sourire, une lumière au bout du tunnel. Une échelle pour me sortir de l'abîme dans lequel j'étais enfouie.

Tu es venu t'asseoir à mes côtés, j'étais gênée, toi, le plus beau garçon de l'école, j'avais peur que tu ne veuille jouer avec moi, comme tu le faisait d'habitude. Tu as commencé à parler, je t'ai regardé, mélange de peur et d'espoir, tu n'as plus bougé, foudroyé. Puis ton regard a changé, mélange de sentiments, parfois si contradictoires, voilés par la tristesse. Pas un mot n'a été échangé, mais ça a été la plus belle conversation que j'ai vécue, muette et pourtant si intense. Je n'oublierais jamais ton regard. Ce court instant où tu t'es dévoilé, trop court instant. Puis tu t'es retourné, face au tableau. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. Tu m'as dit plus tard, que j'étais différente, et que c'était pour ça que tu n'avais pas continué à me parler. Tu m'as dit que pour la première fois de ta vie, tu as été ému, par un simple regard, tu étais tombé amoureux. Quand tu as prononcé ces mots, j'ai été transportée, je les avais tant rêvés. J'ai du les attendre trois ans, jusqu'en sixième année. Ce jour-là… J'en ai pleuré.

Ce jour là. Tu t'en rappelles aussi ? On était devant la salle d'étude des runes, on bavardait entre amis, avec James, Remus et Lily. Mon père était parti combattre les forces de Voldemort la veille. Ce jour là, le prof avait du retard. On plaisantait à ce propos, lui inventait des aventures, et cela finissait en fou rire. Puis on l'a vu arrivé, grave, accompagné du professeur Dumbledore. Ils se sont plantés devant moi, me glaçant d'effroi, puis le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de le suivre dans son bureau. Je ne voulais pas, j'avais peur, peur de ce qu'il allait me dire, parce que quelque part au fond de moi, je le savais déjà. Je t'ai regardé, tu as compris. Tu as demandé de venir avec moi, le directeur a refusé, tu m'as embrassé sur le front, comme tu le faisais souvent, tendre, doux, attentionné. Tu m'as dit de ne pas avoir peur, qu'on ne pouvait pas changer le destin. J'ai suivi le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau, tu rentrais dans la classe avec les autres. Je t'ai regardé une dernière fois, tu ne t'es pas retourné, tu riais avec James, j'ai pleuré, tête baissée.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il m'a annoncé ce que je redoutais tant, dans le combat contre les mangemorts, mon père avait été tué. La terre s'est subitement écroulée sous mes pieds, j'étais seule, définitivement seule, désespérément seule. Je suis sortie du bureau, et sans réfléchir, portée par mes pas et mes pensées, je suis montée sur la plus haute tour du château,. Je regardais en bas, tout le monde était là, j'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore et Flitwick, ils m'ont vu eux aussi, je suis montée sur la corniche, le temps passait sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien, j'étais dans un autre monde. Mes yeux étaient brouillés de larmes, j'avais perdu mon père, il m'avait abandonnée, j'étais seule, horriblement seule, je ne voulais pas être seule. La porte derrière moi s'est ouverte, le professeur Flitwick m'appelait, me sortant de mes pensées, me rappelant à la dure réalité, je n'ai pas bougé, le professeur Dumbledore m'appelait à son tour, j'ai étendu les bras en croix. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux, il était doux, il était accueillant.

J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, je ne savais pas qui c'était. Je me suis laissée aller, tout se passait au ralenti, ma chute, un cri, un bras autour de ma taille qui me tirait en arrière. Puis retour à la vitesse normale, un choc, en retombant sur le sol. Une masse de cheveux noirs devant mon visage. Cette odeur que j'aimais tant… Ton odeur… Tu m'as dit être seul sans moi, tu m'as dit avoir besoin de moi. Mon cœur s'est gonflé d'espoir, je ne serais plus seule à partir de ce moment, tu m'en avais fait la promesse, une promesse silencieuse, la plus belle, scellée par un baiser. Notre premier baiser, doux et passionné, tendre et réservé, résumant parfaitement cet homme que tu étais, résumant parfaitement cet homme que j'aimais.

J'avais 16 ans, tu en avais un de plus, avantage d'être né en début d'année. Dès lors, on ne s'est plus quitté, tout entier au bonheur de s'aimer.

Un an plus tard, notre dernière année à Poudlard. T'en rappelles-tu ? L'un des plus beau jour de ma vie. Tu m'avais fait parvenir un mot, me demandant de venir te rejoindre dans notre chambre. Notre chambre, on était les seuls à la connaître, on était les seuls à pouvoir y entrer. Elle était notre secret, temple de notre amour, jalousement gardé par le portrait de Cupidon. J'y suis allée, sans attendre. Quand je suis entrée, j'ai cru m'être trompée. La chambre, tu l'avais transformée, totalement emplie de roses bleues, ma fleur préférée, rare. Il y en avait partout mais toi, tu n'étais nulle part. Sur la table, il y avait un gros bouquet, je me suis avancée, j'ai respiré cette odeur, si particulière, que j'aimais tant. Tu es venu, silencieusement derrière moi, tu m'as prise dans tes bras, je me suis retournée pour t'embrasser. Quand je refis face à la table, il y avait une carte coincée entre deux roses, je l'ai lue. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour que tu m'aies faite, une demande en mariage, que j'ai acceptée sans attendre. On s'est marié six mois plus tard.

Un mariage simple, un mariage rêvé et tant espéré. Une délivrance, un serment, promesse de s'aimer, pour l'éternité, de ne jamais être séparés. Seulement, le destin avait choisi de s'acharner contre nous. Je suis tombée enceinte de toi, on m'a enlevé mon enfant, un an plus tard, c'est toi qu'on m'enlevait, déchirure suprême, l'enfant que je portais ne connaîtrait jamais son père. Seulement, la société a décidé qu'il ne verrait même pas le jour. Mon cœur s'est brisé, jamais recollé, je me suis renfermée sur moi, rejetée de toute part. Tu m'avais été enlevé, toi, mon mari, mon ami, mon âme sœur, mon unique raison de vivre. Seulement j'ai vécu, pour toi, persuadée qu'un jour tu me reviendrais. Tu m'es revenu, le temps d'une nuit, enlevé à nouveau, pour toujours, arraché à nouveau, on ne s'est jamais revu, on ne se reverra que dans l'immensité de l'éternité.

Le ministère t'avait condamné, le ministère t'a tué, je ne fais que te pleurer, revivant tous ces souvenirs, vécus à deux, les plus beaux, les plus douloureux. Mais les souvenirs ne sont jamais exempts de souffrances. Et j'ai mal, j'ai mal comme jamais je n'ai eu mal, mon cœur saigne. Il arrive souvent qu'une douleur soit si intolérable qu'elle ne veut pas guérir, alors une consolation, même venue de notre for intérieur, ne fait que la rendre plus brûlante encore. Cette consolation, ce sont mes rêves, rêves de te retrouver. Je m'enferme dans ces rêves, privée de la réalité, trop douloureuse à affronter. Je rêve de te revoir, de me serrer dans tes bras, de t'embrasser, de t'aimer, tout simplement t'aimer. Mon rêve le plus cher. Seulement rêver ne me suffit plus, cela ne rend la douleur que plus grande encore, insupportable. Je suis prisonnière de ma douleur, elle finira par avoir raison de moi. Et alors je te retrouverais, pour l'éternité. Mon souhait le plus cher.

Je m'endors maintenant, je suis chez toi, dans ton lit, entourée de tes draps, de ton odeur, mais toi, toi, tu n'es pas là. Ton odeur, ton odeur est partout, ravivant la douleur de ta perte. Je ne peux plus vivre car c'était toi ma vie. Je ne peux plus vivre parce que je t'aimais. Je t'ai aimé, c'était un rêve, laisse moi emmener ce rêve dans l'éternité. Laisse moi simplement te retrouver.


End file.
